


Deify

by Marionette_Ame



Series: MerMay 2020 [5]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Universe, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, MerMay, MerMay 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame
Summary: Agvains are of fire, that is true, but hydras have always been serpents of the water and so he curls around and ‘round and ‘round the coffin as if to keep it from running away.
Relationships: Urokai Agvain/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Series: MerMay 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739509
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Deify

Years flow by.

Within currents of blue and green and black, within white foam and silver light, in the crushing hold of a mother fearing as she travels, time is temporary. Not still or out of its reach. Temporary. It acts but for how long? It acts, but... for who?

The touch of hours and days gone by is gentle and cruel for Urokai as he lays on the seabed, tail splayed over a coffin most familiar. Is it not Ser Raizel’s? He enjoys his time here, where he doesn’t worry for duties or secrets or whatever else awaits him in Lukedonia.

None else know of this. It’s something only he knows and he buries the guilty pleasure evoked at keeping this to himself. The lord will be overjoyed at receiving Ser Raizel. Lagus will rid the world of him if it is he Urokai delivers him to. Two paths spanning far out in opposite directions. They’re both beautiful even with how different they are.

Flowers blossom and bloom in either direction, and aren’t flowers the only good that he can see? He doesn’t like how the ones he'll get are different depending on which one he takes though. So many colours are missing too. Overwhelming sweetness that leaves him dizzy and a whiff of the wild that has him wanting and so he counts himself lucky that even though all paths are lacklustre, at least the tiny pink cherry blossoms remain constant. It feels as if it’s the only similarity too because only one path has spider lilies and sunflowers.

So he chooses that path of only because it reminds him of memories from long ago. This path is one where instead of telling he simply keeps the coffin company when possible. Before he would simply sit alongside normally, but when time sped up to a blur he found himself coming to it in this form instead. It’s natural though he’s sure many would doubt that. Agvains are of fire, that is true, but hydras have always been serpents of the water and so he curls around and ‘round and ‘round the coffin as if to keep it from running away.

It won’t of course. No, it’s the ocean who carries it away when the currents are strong. It’s not like he’s stopping that from happening either. If the sea wishes to claim Ser Raizel for itself, he will simply drift along. Clinging to the coffin in a mother’s embrace, he thinks as faces come to mind; time disappears. Eons have surely passed, and yet each return says only days go by.

How strange.

Isn’t it fine this way? With obsession, power thrums stronger through his blood. Urokai hums along with it, sparing what power doesn’t feed two to the coffin. It’s not difficult though others would surely find it so. They just aren’t built for it like some of their people are and they don’t realise it. Not that such things matter when it’s just him, Ser Raizel, and love that has him staying like this. It is only they that matter so he doesn’t care for the deaths of the tiny lives all around them. He simply hums as they disappear.

* * *

_His father laughs and his elder sister smiles- “Come, Arakei's said her name so say yours too.”_

_“Um... my name is Urokai!” he says clutching onto his twin sister._

_Red eyes stare until he’s about to cry but then there’s a nod._

* * *

_With Arakei he teases Ser Raizel and they laugh when he blushes. He makes tea for them all._

* * *

_With the same blade that often boils in blood, he lops off his hair. It was only ever so long because of his family’s protection and now they are gone. Later, he ignores Ser Raizel’s eyes watching him._

* * *

_Blushing. Urokai’s blushing but that’s all he can do. Getting married really is amazing, and he thinks he can spy a smile even on his husband’s face. It makes him want to kneel and be blasphemous to his god._

* * *

_There’s a seat he makes on the windowsill and from there he talks. It’s like a breath of fresh air, and he likes being able to make everything better for them both._

* * *

_Why did Frankenstein have to come?_

* * *

_Hate, hate, hate. All he can do is hate as his god slips through his fingers into the arms of another. If only he could find proof. Maybe then he’d change his shrine and altar and the temple he worships at but he doesn’t so he remains._

* * *

_Urokai visits his husband- no, Ser Raizel. Even though what they do then is something that should have him call him husband, all he feels is the pain of abandonment. He’s needed no longer._

* * *

_“Ser Raizel is dead,” Lagus says two days later._

_Only minutes later Urokai finds himself in the sea to visit the coffin he'd seen fall in._

* * *

Lies. Of course he cares. Would Ser Raizel not care if he was awake instead of sleeping? And so he watches with reluctance. Every death has his heart cracking to leave another unattended shard so he welcomes the fins that brush against him and keep within his range. Urokai can protect them that way.

It is the path he must take even as he keeps to the coffin. Nails like claws dig into it and though he flinches at his own actions, he doesn’t stop. He’s bitter.

Yet he’s given up too. Is it not right for there to be so many worshippers for this deity? It is how things should be and although he’s been driven to madness by his jealousy, it brings him serenity too. Proper reverence has only been brought about by failing to tear him down with his efforts.

Of course he failed. How could a god be killed by mortals such as they? Oh, they were almost like immortals perhaps, but unlike him they were destined for death. Beseech ye gods for mercy, and perhaps you will understand your sins.

Urokai knows where he went wrong, and so he thinks of blond locks. That man reveres Ser Raizel in a way that he never did. That’s why, that’s why, though he’s unable to part for eight hundred years, he guides the coffins into the hands of his husband’s truest believer.

* * *

The divers who brought the coffin up to shore speak in hushed whispers. M-21 is suspicious at first but then he hears talk of how the coffin had been guarded by a mermaid with hair like blood and a missing eye. Rolling his eyes, he leaves to track it down with M-24. Mermaids aren’t real and the Union wouldn’t care about these half-baked rumours.

**Author's Note:**

> Raizel doesn't love Frankenstein, Urokai is just insecure.


End file.
